deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Link vs Percy Jackson
This is a What-If Death Battle made in collaboration with Aqua-pineapple-princess and RioluCraft FTW Description The Hero of Hyrule and the Hero of Olympus face down. But can Link survive the waters of Posidon dispite not knowing how to swim? Interlude Boomstick: When gods depend on you to save the world you KNOW you're awesome. Wiz: Such as Link, the Hero of Hyrule. Boomstick: And Perseus Jackson, the son of Posidon. Wiz: for this fight there will be some rules. Rules # Link will have his basic arsenal along with the four basic masks to make this fight even. # Percy can use Black Jack but Link can use Epona and the Loftwing. # Percy is not allowed any outside help other than Black Jack the same goes for Link and Epona. Craft and Aqua: He's Wiz, he's Boomstick. Aqua: He's Craft. Craft: And she's Aqua. Boomstick: HEY THIS IS OUR SHOW GET OFF IT! Craft: Boomstick if you don't stop being so mean I will replace you with Terra and I will replace Wiz and I will send you BACK to ScrewAttack. And who knows what Aqua will do. Wiz: Anyways its our job to analyse their weapons armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Link Cues: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X0cgDxynCmY Wiz:Link is the multi-incarnated hero of Hyrule who's decendants have been heroes for generations. Boomstick: Oh so thats why they call him Link, his family is a chain of heroes and the Links haven't been broken. Wiz: Uuh yeh. Background: Age: around 17 Height: 5'7" Bears the spirit of the hero Left-Handed Multicarnate Humble and Brave Skilled in boxing and sumo-wrestling Wiz Link has a huge arsenal of weapons so we'll only put a few in it. He has the Mater Sword which is forged by the godess Hylia which can repel evil and is a holy weapon. Boomstick: It's indestructable and can shoot beams of energy when he is at full health. And it can reflect magic. Try and kill me now evil MAGICTIONS!!! Craft: He has the medallions which can launch fire freeze foes temporally or cause earthquakes. Boomstick: GET OUT!!! Wiz: He has a boomerangwhich always returns to him, he has Bombs about 30, and five Bombchus which are tracking bombs, and his bombs are water-proof. Boomstick: He has the hook shot which can grab items, people, and walls. If I had it i'd... Wiz Nope. He has the Red Ring which removes 75% of damage and fire based attacks won't effect Link at all. Boomstick: He has the golden gauntlets which allow him to survive 1000 tons of preasurre. Wiz: He also has the pegasus boots which allow him to run as fast as a horse runs. Boomstick: Wiz are you a brony? Wiz: No but we might piss some off in the future. Or now http://deathbattlefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Celestia_vs_Palutena Craft: Ooooh Kay? Moving on while you two want to piss off a big community good lick making it out alive. Link's masks well the ones were gonna use grant him some unspeakable power. He has one that can transform him into a Deku Scrub, which allows him to shoot snot from his nose/mouth thing. He has another that can transform him into a Goron which can allow him to shake the earth which is kinda redundant compared to the medallions. He also has the Zora mask which turns him into a Zora and allows him to swim and breathe under water. And finally He has the Fierce Deity mask which transforms him to the oldest and most powerful of the Links giving him a sword that is twice as strong as the Master Sword with the drawback that he needs to use both hands to hold it and can't use his shield. Boomstick: WOW! That was a bad idea Wiz. Wiz: Yeah back to Link and to do the maaaaask. Craft didn't Boomstick tell you to leave? Craft: Yes but when you guys decided to piss people off and then play Hyrule Warriors I had to fill in and it got pretty boring without a person with one liners. Boomstick points a gun at Craft. Boomstick: Get out jerk. Craft: yeah Terra is gonna replace you. Wiz: Oh crap. Link has been shown worthy of the triforce of courage, has fought through armies single handedly, is an expert puzzle solver, has fought one of the most wide varieties of foes, has very fast reflexes and can throw armored Gorons without the gauntlets. Boomstick: Link is a threat to all impurity or water temples heh. Shows Link's final smash in Super Smash Bros. for Wii U and 3DS. Percy Jackson Wiz: After world war 2, the elder gods swore to cease siring children, due to the recent prophecy that foretells the next child of the big 3 gods will decide the fate of the world Boomstick: Too bad old thunderbritches broke the oath first, triggering Thalia grace to turn into a tree. Talk about a problem to PINE about! Eh? Eh?' Wiz: No…heck no! So 3 years later Poseidon sired a boy who was destined to decide the fate of the gods. Perseus Jackson. '''Boomstick: But to' hide his identity from the evil Greek monsters, he decided to leave his family. Talk about being a wet…''' Wiz: OK that’s enough water puns, speaking of water. As a son of Poseidon, Percy has the ability to manipulate the surrounding water to do whatever he wants, ranging from dousing opponents with water, healing his wounds and manipulating it into weapons like tridents. Aqua: He can also can trigger large earthquakes.'' Wiz: Woah! Where’d you come from! Aqua: If Craft gets a cameo, then it’s fair that I do!'' Boomstick: I dunno wiz, she might be annoying as Jocelyn. Moving on Percy has a awesome sword called annakl...ani…anaklut...how the heck do you pronounce that name! Aqua: Anaklusmos, it kind of makes sense because it’s Riptide in ancient Greek and Riptide is… Wiz: Moving on….Riptide is created from celestial bronze, a type of strong metal that can reduce monsters to dust. This sword has gone through many tenacious years of fighting with great warriors, ranging from Hercules himself and Zoe nightshade. And to fool those pathetic mortals. Boomstick: Minus red-head and yours truly. Wiz: It disguises itself as a pen. Chiron: Percy, guard this with your life. *pulls out Riptide as a pen* Percy cautiously takes the pen and says…: dude…this…is a pen. Boomstick: And they say a pen is mightier than a sword. To come with this wicked sword, as a gift of thanks, his half-brother Tyson made him this awesome shield that is also made of celestial bronze. This shield has awesome durability as it’s able to break a celestial bronze sword that the best blacksmith in the camp made. Good one Jackson.' Wiz: Percy also has Blackjack at his side, a black pegusus that can fly at high speeds. Also, his swordsmanship is superb, able to defeat to defeat Luke castellian to a stand-still. And bear in mind Luke has more experience, give or take 5 years. '''Boomstick: Percy’s fatal flaw is his tendency to be a nice guy. He’s willing to risk the world for people like his Mom, best friends and the girl who he loves despite her constantly calling him an idiot. Not only that Percy’s so nice that he’s willing to alert a ship full of all his enemies about a bomb. Great work Jackson.' Aqua: Percy’s battle skills always lie in his diagnose of ADHD. ADHD stands for Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder just for your information. This mental problem makes it difficult for Percy to sit still BUT it also helps with Percy’s battle skills. It makes it easier for him to notice when his opponent is tensing up and where to strike. Wiz: Percy Jackson has committed many achievements as a demigod. Being able to defeat his own grandfather, the titan of time; beat the god of war in combat and even saved the world from itself. Boomstick: By beating the crap out of the world!' ''Aqua: technically it was Leo but Percy stood there like an idiot and let all the praise sink into him. Boomstick: who cares! I’d kill to be a son of the sea god, earthquake man and the pony lord! Percy: My name is Percy Jackson. I'm twelve years old. Until a few months ago, I was a boarding student at Yancy Academy, a private school for troubled kids in upstate New York. Am I a troubled kid? Yeah. You could say that. Pre-FIGHT! Wiz: Alright the combatants are set lets settle this debate once and for all. Boomstick: Its time for a DEMIGOD SWORD FIGHT DEATH BATTLE!!!Category:'Video Games vs Books' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Movies' themed Death Battles Category:Legend of Zelda vs Percy Jackson Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Aqua-pineapple-princess Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:RioluCraftFTW